Virtuous
by NothingsXSorrow
Summary: She was innocent, ripe for dirtying and Mello was more than ready to see her soiled.


**Authors Note: **This was originally intended to be a companion piece to _**Saucy Girl**_ and _**Little Tease**_ but can also be read as a stand alone. Obviously this takes place before the events in _**Saucy Girl**_ and _**Little Tease **_and serves as a little background story as to exactly how that relationship came to be.

**Pairing:** Mello/Sayu

**Warning:** This work is intended for mature audience only. I suggest that if you are not the legal age to be reading mature content or if the content within this is something that bothers you that you proceed no further and just hit the back button. Now for those brave (and old) enough to continue, this part contains massive amounts of crude language and M/F sexual situations.

* * *

**Virtuous **

It was now just shy of four days. Ninety-two hours to be exact. That was the length of time that Sayu Yagami had now been confined here. Held for such a high ransom that Mello doubted it would ever be paid in full, if paid at all. She had so far proved to be useless, her knowledge of the case and criminal activities of both her brother and the special task force being minimal at best.

Frustration had settled in the first day, he had been tempted after a particularly useless interrogation session to just pass her to the men, see if that broke her silence if she was holding back. Her reprieve had come as he caught a glimpse of something in her dark eyes, innocence and confusion. Although she was far from stupid, it seemed as if her ignorance was genuine.

Mello sat back in the chair, legs stretching out under the cheap computer desk, working out the kinks that had started to settle in as he watched the monitor. He had been here, watching for the better part of six hours. Sayu was sleeping, curled up on her side, clutching the edge of a filthy sheet that she had been given. Mello sighed, leaning forward as he had the camera zoom in on her face.

He studied her features for a moment. Her dark lashes fluttered, her lips slightly parted, fingers gripping the sheet a little tighter, her body tensing as she dreamed. Her lips moved, and he hit the volume control curious if the nocturnal talk could give him some clue as to what it was she was dreaming.

She was moaning, unintelligible words mumbled as she rolled over onto her back, her grip on the sheet loosening just a little as she began to awake.. He heard the distinct sound of his name leaving her lips. His brow arched as he leaned back in the computer chair, watching as one of her hands slid under the sheet. He watched in stunned silence as her hips began move. His name was repeated, this time a little softer, the sound of it ragged as her hips rolled and jerked.

His own hands traveled to the front of his leather, silently cursing himself for having chosen to wear them as he fumbled with the cord that laced up the front. She was fully awake now, and not being aware of the surveillance cameras that had been installed threw back the sheet. He stroked himself slowly, watching as she pulled aside her floral print pink panties, his cock twitched at the sight of the neatly trimmed thatch of hair that had been concealed under. She was a virgin, the unsure way with which she touched herself. Slow unsteady passes with her fingers, the slender digits exploring but not penetrating as her eyes pinching shut in shame.

He closed his eyes and imagined that it was her delicate hands on him, stroking him slowly while her mouth worked on head, licking and sucking. He imagined how she would look spread out under him, her doe like eyes rolling back, nails scraping along his sweat drenched back as he fucked her senseless.

They came almost simultaneously; her with a soft gasp, body convulsing as hips rose up off the bed, he with a growl, semen coating his fingers. He tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling , waiting for his breathing to return to normal and the tingling to leave his limbs.

"Shit." he cursed under his breath. Gaze flickering back at the monitor, still shivering from the after effects of his orgasm he watched her wrap back up in the sheet and drift off to sleep. Wiping his soiled hand on his shirt, his mind began working out how he could bed her. Although he was a cold killer and he wanted her, he was just gentlemen enough to not force himself upon her to the point that the act could be defined as rape. She had to be a willing participant. He began to wonder if it were possible to make her want him, she had after all called out his name while getting herself off.

**XxXxXxX**

It was a few days later that the opportunity would present itself. Mello had gone in to deliver her some food. As he waited for her to finish her meal he caught her glancing in his direction. She sat quietly on the edge of the bed, her eyes drifting over his form as he leaned back against the wall. He quickly took notice of how they would pause briefly on the expanse of exposed skin that was between the waist band of his leather pants and vest before darting to look elsewhere.

"Like what you see?" He spoke the words when he caught her looking again, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

He chuckled as she hurriedly glanced away, cheeks burning red with embarrassment at having been caught looking. She placed the paper plate on the nightstand, picking a plastic cup which she raised to her lips, drinking slowly as she struggled not to look at him.

"You can touch you know."

She choked on the water, spitting what was left in her mouth on the floor. Sputtering she hurriedly looked down at the floor, the blush now reaching her ears as she struggled to speak. "What?" The single word spoken with a squeak was all she could manage to vocalize.

Hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of the leather pants he smirked. "Look at me." She slowly lifted her head, her lower lip trembling as she struggled to contain her fear. He unzipped his vest, the leather material parting to expose more of his muscular stomach and chest.

Her eyes widened, and he could see her bite the inside of her cheek as her eyes moved from his toned chest to lower where the trail of dark blond hair that began beneath his navel disappeared under the leather. "I said you can touch. I won't bite. Unless that is something you want." He flashed her a playful grin, tilting his head to the side as he removed the vest.

Sayu shook her head, black strands of hair falling to obscure her face. She brought her hand up to brush away the hair, but stopped, letting her hand fall back to her side.

"Does the idea repulse you?" her answer was a simple shake of her head. He walked over to her, the sound of the hard rubber soles of his boots echoing in the silence of the room. She flinched as he brushed the hair from her face, and gripping her chin forced her to look up at him. He bent down, lips brushing against her forehead.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered the words against her skin, tilting her head back further. He brought his lips a hairs width from hers, the rough pad of his thumb caressing her chin.

"I don't know."

His tongue flicked against her lower lip, growling as she softly sighed, her lips parting in anticipation of more.

"You are conflicted." He parted her knees, kneeling down between them as he trailed kisses along her jaw. "A part of you wants to push me away, disgusted at the thought of my hands on your flesh. My naked skin moving against yours. The other part embraces the idea. Longs for the feel of my fingers gliding over your skin as I move inside you. Enjoys the thought of me taking you."

"No..no."

"No? Then what is it that you imagine about when you masturbate at night. My name on your lips as you cum. For the past three nights you have indulged yourself."

She gasped as he bit her throat, his hand sliding up along her thigh. He could feel the muscles under the denim tighten and relax, her legs parting a little wider as his fingers moved higher to toy with the button. "And as you writhed, fingers rubbing, I too got off. Imagining it was you who coaxed the release from me. May I?" He whispered in her ear, tugging gently on the button of the jeans.

She shivered, her heart racing as she spoke. "Yeah"

With practiced ease he undid the button one handed, slowly pulling the zip down as he traced her outer ear with his tongue. He gently pushed her back so that she was laying down and after removing his boots and socks crawled atop the bed beside her, sliding his fingers a little under her jeans.

Sayu arched her back as the tips of his fingers traced along the elastic waistband of her panties. His mouth was on her neck; teeth biting at the sensitive skin, using his lips and tongue soothing the sting. "You're a criminal. A street punk. You get off on hurting others."

He bit her hard, snickering as she held her breath, groaning a little from the pain. He propped himself up on an elbow,hovering over her, his hand gliding upwards to undo the buttons of her blouse. "Yes I am a criminal, but I assure you I do not get hard from torturing and killing." Parting the thin material, he bent down, kissing the tops of her breasts above her bra. He shifted so that his straining erection was pressed up against her thigh. "Now this. You. Gets me hard." He pressed harder against her to prove his point.

He traced a lazy trail down her chest, pausing to circle her navel before continuing lower. His fingers started to push under her panties, one of her hands caught his wrist keeping it from exploring any further. "And if I refuse? Will you be content to get yourself off alone or will you force yourself on me?"

He kissed upwards along her throat, tongue flitting against skin as he worked his way up to her lips. "You think that I am capable of rape?"

She was looking straight into his eyes, his breath washing over her. He was close enough that if she leaned up just a little she would be able to taste his lips. "You torture people. Kill them even to get what ever it you are searching for. You kidnapped me. Yes, I think that you are capable of..."

Her words were cut off as he closed the distance between them. His soft lips moved against her in a surprisingly gentle way. As her eyes closed her grip loosened on his wrist, but instead of his hand pushing further inside her pants he put it on her waist, fingers brushing lightly against her skin. He rolled so that their legs were entwined. His scent, leather, chocolate and a hint of muskiness that is uniquely masculine surrounded her. She could taste the chocolate on his lips, and when his tongue flicked against her lower lip seeking entrance she gave in, parting her lips and moaning as his tongue coiled with hers.

She whined as he broke the kiss, her hand hand going to the back of his neck to keep him close. "It is a far leap from the doing things that are necessary to gain an advantage against a rival and taking something by force to sate carnal appetite." He kissed her forehead softly, "There are enough whores around here should the mood strike, or as you put it, I can always take care of it myself."

"And these whores you speak of. Are you left satisfied when they service you?"

"I cum, if that is what you are asking."

"And what of them, are they left satisfied?"

"Spent and twenty- five dollars richer." He winked.

Her fingers trailed lower down on his neck. "A gentlemen disguised as a wolf." Her fingers traced lower, following along his spine only stopping once they encountered leather.

"I am both. Gentlemen enough to take consideration of the pleasure of my sexual partner. Yet animal enough to ravish them to the point to where they are reduced to screaming and begging. If you are a virgin, think very carefully. I will not be gentle as I take you. I want you far too much. I will not be able to control myself. You will be sore, you may even feel as if I am tearing you apart. I will not be merciful as I seek release in your body. Our mutual release that is. For make no mistake, you will come to find pleasure even as you writhe from the savagery of it. This won't be making love, it will be fucking. Pure animalistic fucking firmly borne of physical need and hunger. "

She worried her lower lip, thinking over all he said. The ramifications of it all. "The choice is yours Sayu. I can get up and walk away right now. Or..." He let the significance of what was unspoken hang between them, and leveraging himself with on hands and knees to hovered over her, watching as the conflicted emotions struggled in her dark eyes. Her answer came a few minutes later, her fingers skimming along the edge of his leather until they reached the front. He looked down between them, lips parted and with bated breath as her other hand joined, fingers loosen the leather cords that laced up the front of his leather.

Mello settled down on top her, his lips claiming hers in a searing kiss as he rolled them over. His hands ran the length of her back, bunching the material of her shirt before helping her remove the garment. He made quick work of the clasp of the bra, allowing the offending garment to slide from her body as his hands fondled the firm flesh of her breasts, thumbs brushing against the nipples. He rolled them again, breaking the kiss, his tongue trailing downward along her chin and throat.

Her hands went to his hair as his lips closed around a nipple, tongue flicking against the hardening nub before taking it between his teeth. He released it with a flick of his tongue, his hand flattening on her stomach as looked up at her.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes." She licked her lips, "I want it."

He nodded, moving to lavish attention on her other breast as his hand slipped under her jeans. He traced along her slit, brushing lightly against her clit before slipping one finger slowly inside her. He sighed against her skin, moving his finger in and out her.

"You're tight. Can't wait to feel those muscles clenching around me, milking me for everything I got. Touch me."

Her hands moved down his back slowly. He bit the side of her breast. "No. Touch me."

"Oh." She gasped, catching his meaning. One her hands hesitantly snaked between them. She was inexperienced, shy even as her fingers danced lower along his abdomen.

"Skin to skin. Don't be afraid to touch it." She unloosened the cords more, her hand slipping underneath the leather until she encountered the silken heat of his erection.

"Holy shit." She gasped under her breath, feeling nervously along the hard length.

He sucked on the skin at the hollow of her neck, "Thank you." Shifting, he pulled her jeans and panties down until they rested on her upper thighs. His hand went back to work between her legs, two fingers now buried in her. She was grinding against his hand, her body flushing at the wet sounds that were produced as he worked those fingers in and out her.

"Ready for the real thing?"

Her fingers flexed around his erection, "Not yet."

"No?" He removed his hand, licking his fingers as he sat back. "You taste good. Have you changed your mind?" He kept his voice even, devoid of emotion in spite of his anger at the thought that he might be left blue balled as he studied her. She removed her hand from his pants.

"No. Haven't changed my mind. Just.." She studied the hand that had felt him, her eyes taking notice of the sticky fluid on her palm that had leaked from him.

"Afraid? Nervous? Unsure what to do?" He asked, moving lower down her body. He kissed her stomach, the muscles fluttering against his lips. "Need something more to calm your nerves?"

He moved lower, tugging her clothing down further down her legs, tossing the garments aside. He looked at her, eyes drinking in her fully nude form. He bent down, licking and sucking along her hip as his hands gripped her thighs, parting them so that he could settle between them.

"Oh." She tried to sit up, the action stopped as his tongue flicked against her clit. "You really don't have to."

He looked up at her, smiling mischievously as he licked his lips. "Shh, I want to." He dipped his head, tongue flicking along her slit, sliding inside her. He stared up her, his tongue darting in and out of her, hand reaching out for hers to, fingers twining as she arched against his mouth. With the tip of his tongue he circled her clit, teasing her for a few seconds before taking it between his lips, sucking. She was begging incoherently, thrashing as he tongued her. She came hard shaking, squeezing his hand, gasping his name.

He moaned appreciatively, lapping at her wetness and as she came down he crawled up her body, licking along the contours of her breasts. Moving off her he removed his leather, making himself comfortable. He lay there beside her, fully exposed to her gaze, watching as she sucked in a breath taking the sight of him naked in. He stroked his erection, his eyes never leaving her face, watching her as she watched him, her pupils dilating a little as she watched his hand move along his length.

She covered his hand with hers, biting her lower lip nervously as her gaze flickered up his. "Let me."

He let his hand drop, hissing as hers quickly replaced it. She moved her hand up and down the shaft, eyes going from his to where her hand was jerking him off.

"Don't get any ideas, this doesn't mean that I'm going to take you in my mouth." Before he could respond she bent down, her lips coming in contact with the head of his dick. The wet warm feel of her tongue moving along the slit,caused him to jerk upwards, groaning.

"Fuck, do that again."

He watched as her tongue darted out again, this time it's movements slower as it circled around the head before licking at the fluid that had gathered at the slit. She sat back up, ignoring the playful pout he flashed her as he realized that was as close to a blow job as he was going to be receiving at this time.

She covered her face in shame as she spoke quickly, her tongue tripping over her words. "I. I'm sorry. Can't. I can't do that."

"It's Okay. I think I can survive without you blowing me right now" He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly before forcing her hands away from her face. He sat up, kissing her as he brought her hand back to his groin. "Hand jobs are nice too." He whispered against her lips.

He shifted them so that were laying on their sides, facing each other. His hand covered hers guiding her strokes. Her eyes were locked on where their hands were joined over his erection, her tongue caught between her teeth as she took in the feel of him, the way he moved in her hand.

"I've never really.." She sputtered, catching herself she looked up at him uneasily.

"Wasn't sure and I didn't want to offend you by asking. Just keep doing what your doing." His hand left hers, going to the junction between her thighs.

"You don't mind?"

"Honestly? I would prefer to taste you again while you use your mouth on me. But this is fine."

Sayu tensed, her hand quieting its movements as he added a third finger. "Hurt?"

"A little. Yeah." She spoke unevenly as she struggled to relax. He withdrew his fingers, rubbing the slick digits against her clit. He brought her to a second orgasm quickly, nipping her lower lip as she moaned, her body trembling against his. He followed a few seconds later, teeth biting just a little harder in an attempt to stifle his groan. He rolled onto his back, his chest moving up and down as he waited for both of them to recover. Cracking an eye open he watched as she studied the semen that coated her fingers. She rubbed some the sticky substance between her fingers, bringing her fingers to her lips to taste it.

"Well? Enjoy it?" He said after a few seconds, eying her curiously.

"The orgasms or the taste?"

"Both."

"Interesting."

"Just interesting. Huh. Guess I'll have to work harder when I fuck you." He rolled on top of her, silencing her surprised gasp with a bruising kiss. They spent a few minutes exploring the others flesh, hands grazing along hard muscles and soft curves, mouths tasting. She became bolder, her finger tips tracing along his hips before gripping and guiding him to settle between her legs. He had started to harden again, and she gasped as she felt him resting against her slit. He moved his hips, grinding against hers as he sucked at nipped along her neck.

Taking her hand in his, he put it on his dick and leaning up to stare directly into her eyes. "Next move is yours."

One of her legs wrapped around his upper thighs, her fingers twitching against his hip as her other hand gripped him more firmly. She nodded slowly, eyes closing as she silent directed him to move. He pushed into her slowly, the feel of the wet tightness causing his head to drop to her shoulder, his muscles trembling.

"Sweet Jesus. Fuck." He gasped against her skin.

Both of her hands were now on his hips, nails digging into the skin as she cried out. Her eyes were pinched closed in pain, tears wetting her dark lashes as he snapped his hip, tearing through hymen and seating himself fully inside her. He remained perfectly motionless, whispering hushed words as he waited for her to adjust to the penetration.

"Shh, just relax. Take a few deep breaths."

Her chest heaved, her small frame shivering as she struggled to get past the pain. He started to move, starting with slow shallow thrusts that caused her to arch her back, her hands moving up to wrap around his neck.

"See, not so bad." He cooed, increasing the depth of the thrusts once she had relaxed.

She opened her eyes, offering him a weak smile as she moved her hips, meeting his thrusts. "No, not so bad." She whispered breathlessly. He situated them over so that was straddling him, she tensed from the feel of his deeper inside her and her own uncertainty of what was expected of her causing her to panic.

"Men do all the work. We are left spent, exhausted and sore from all the exertion." Hands on her hips he guided her movements, his own hips arching up on her downward motions.

"Shit..oh god.." She could feel him deep inside her, and settling her hands on his chest to support her she rode him, focusing on the feel of him sliding in and out her as the burn of him stretching her soon gave way to pleasure.

Mello's hands rested on her thighs, caressing the soft skin before savagely pinching her. She cried out in shock, her gaze flickering to his in questioning shock. "Am..Am I doing it wrong?"

"Off," he slapped her ass, He manipulated her so that she was on her hands and knees, and sidling up behind her, he rubbed the bruise that was forming where he had pinched her. "You were doing it right, just that I promised you a good fucking." He pushed into her roughly, hands on her waist forcing her back against him, taking him in to the hilt with a single thrust.

He had not been exaggerating earlier, he was an aggressive lover. His finger bruising as they dug into her flesh, nails scratching , hips crashing against her violently, bending over her and biting as he whispered nasty comments. Her fingers gripped the sheets, her knuckles going white as he fucked her, the thrusts causing her body to rock forward as she cried out, the pain and pleasure melding into a single sensation.

"Do you wanna cum again?" He gripped her hair, forcing her head to snap back.

"Yes." She sobbed.

He pulled harder on the hair, chuckling as she cried out when he slammed repeatably into her, bumping her cervix. "Tell me. Say it. Beg for it."

She struggled to speak, her words broken by sobs. "Please..I..I want to..ahh cum"

"As the lady wishes." He forced her head down against the mattress, watching as her eyes rolled back at the feel of his hand slipping under her, finger manipulating her swollen clit. Feeling her go, muscles tightening around him he cursed. "Oh fuck..That's it. Fuck. Cum for me."

He waited until she rode it out. Her shivers subsiding, cries becoming soft whimpers as he pulled out, finishing himself by hand, his semen landing on her lower back and buttocks. He collapsed on top her, the weight of him against her back causing her to lose her balance and fall down.

Groaning in protest he moved off her, wiping at his sweaty fringe of bangs before pulling her to sprawl partially atop him. Her fingers danced languidly along the contours of his abdomen as she sighed.

"I'll take your silence as a compliment."

She snuggled against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating. "You really want to know what I thought about when I masturbated?"

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "Sure."

As she related the details, his cock began to stir. Bondage. Slavery. Pain. She was untapped depravity. Innocence that begged to be ripped apart and dirtied. And the thought that he would be the first to taste it, to teach her had him thanking god for his luck.


End file.
